1. Field of the Invention
Gold club putter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the game of golf, the failure of a player to putt accurately is the major reason for failing to obtain a low score. Putting requires a high degree of muscular control on the part of a player that must be correlated with his vision and his sense of distance to the extent that the golf ball is directed in a path in alignment with the hole and at such velocity as to drop into the hole. The novice player as well as the experienced player find it extremely difficult to achieve the above results, when the motion to the golf ball is imparted by contact with a hard striking surface.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a gold club putter that has a rigid head in which an elongate cavity is defined that is of substantially greater length than width, and the cavity supporting a resilient block that extends forwardly therefrom to terminate in a flat striking surface, and the head of such structure that the leading edges thereof cannot contact a golf ball during the putting of the latter, and the head permitting easy interchange of the blocks of different resiliency.
Another object of the invention is to supply a resilient body supporting putter head, in which a portion of the resilient flat striking surface deforms rearwardly momentarily on contacting the ball, with the major portion of this deformation being in a vertical direction, and the deformed portion of the striking surface as it returns towards its initial form propelling the ball in a desired path normal to the striking surface due to the configuration of the deformed portion.